


Los ame, pero ya no

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Heartbreak, Love, Treason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Este es un pequeño oneshot que salió de mi mente.Una vez los quise, una vez los ame, lo que sentía por ustedes era sincero, pero ninguno se dio cuenta, me trataron como a un amigo mas, solo como un simple amigo, aun sabiendo que los quería, me lastimado, sabiéndolo, jugaron con mis sentimientos y ahora cuando estoy en el altar, con mi vestido de novia, se presentan, esperando que no lo haga, que no me case con ese chico....Espero que lo disfruten.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ereri Fics





	Los ame, pero ya no

**Author's Note:**

> En un principio esta historia fue para sacarme esa pequeña espinita de la cebza que me traía loca, disfruten de la lectura.

Una vez los quise, una vez los ame, lo que sintió por ustedes era sincero, pero ninguno se dio cuenta, me trataron como un amigo más, solo como un simple amigo, aun sabiendo que los quería, me lastimaron sabiéndolo; jugaron con mis sentimientos y ahora cuando estoy en el altar, con mi vestido de novia, se presentan, esperando que no lo haga, que no me case con ese chico.

Para desgracia de ellos, en estos momentos, el padre comienza, y eso me trae recuerdos.

**_Hace años._ **

Esto comenzó a los quince, por esa época, mis dos únicos amigos, eran Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church.

Eran los únicos en los que tenían mucha confianza, me ayudaban, y nos metíamos en problemas, pero siempre estaban conmigo. Éramos inseparables, no había nada que no hiciéramos juntos, pero, eran los únicos que sabían que era una mujer, que me ocultaba, porque no me gustaba, siempre era muy definido la comparación entre mi prima y yo; odiaba eso, solo porque ella era más bonita, más delicada, y para empeorarlo ambas teníanmos la misma edad, ella estaba mejor desarrollada, como era más alta.

Mama no me comparaba, se molestaba, porque nunca quería vestir como una chica.

No le veía el caso hacerlo.

Pero para esa edad empecé a ver de una forma distinta a Farlan.

Ya no lo veía como un amigo, siempre que estábamos cerca, a veces tenía un leve sonrojo, o me ponía nerviosa, lo bueno de ser yo, era que sabía disimularlo. La única que sabía de mis sentimientos era Isabel, y me apoyaba mucho, me entendía, aun sabiendo que ella me quería a mí, estaba enamorada de mí, pero me apoyaba.

 **➖** Levi deberías confesarte a Farlan-sonriendo.

 **➖** No se ....- confundida.

 **➖** Vamos-solo dándole un golpiza en el brazo-No pierdes nada con hacerlo.

Ella que lo hiciera, sé que no perdía ye se lo diría, justamente se quería lo diría, me le confería, pero es cruel la vida, ya que llego Farlan con una chica, y esa chica era mi prima, Mikasa, o como le digo de cariño Choza, tomados de la mano.

 **➖** Chicas les presento a Mikasa-sonriendo-Mi novia.

Y mi mundo se derrumbe, me miro ella y yo a ella, como Isabel se molestó pero lo disimulo como yo, con indiferencia, bueno ella a su manera. Desde ese día, tuve que tolerar ver a Mikasa todo el tiempo, estaba con nosotros, ya que Farlan se comenzó a ir más con ella, dejamos de pasar tiempo juntos los tres, porque eso incluía a Isa también, y cuando lo hacía, se excusaba con cosas pendientes.

Isa se enojó, mucho en una ocasión, yo me había ido, pero se me olvido mi celular, me regrese y lo que escuche me destrozo el corazón.

 **➖¡¡** Como puedes decir que los sentimientos de Levi no son nada !! - dándole un puñetazo .-- ¡¡Son valiosos, son sinceros, creía que la conocías mejor que a nadie !! ..... ¡¡eres un completo idiota Farlan !! ... ¡¡te juro que te arrepentirás de pensar de esa forma !! ..... ¡¡y me gustará ver como Levi te rechaza !!.

Me agarró al ver como escurrian mis lágrimas y me saco de ahí, recuerdo que ese día llore, pero me lo guarde todo, mi tío llego, no quería hacer escenas, menos enfrente de él.

 **➖** Señor es un gusto verlo-temerosa.

 **➖** Igual mocosa-viendo a su sobrina con un semblante apagado-Hey, Princesita vámonos.

La única que me llama princesita mi tío es porque me da ánimos, a su manera, me lleva a comer helado ya comprar peluches kawaii, como siempre me levanto mis ánimos y me hace reflexionar mucho, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

 **➖** Problemas amorosos-viéndolos abrazar ese peluche.

 **➖** Tío Kenny-nunca lo llamo así-Acaso soy patética, fea y ....

 **➖¡¡** Quien te haya hecho creer eso es un pendejo !! - serio-Eres una Ackerman. Tu madre es bella, por excelencia, y tú lo serás, no eres como tu prima, ella solo es una niña, no idea de la perdida de las personas, vive en su burbuja, pero algún día le tocara sufrir ya ti te tocara ser feliz,

No creía mucho en eso, pero mi tío era sabio a su manera.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A los veintidós, conocí a mis nuevos amigos, o compañeros, eran serios, centrados, pero también eran algo raros, por eso conocí a Zeke Fritz, un chico que me llamo la atención. Con el que sali por una temporada, en la universidad, fue larga nuestra relación, pero nunca de los nunca me había puesto a pensar que él me veía como solo una chica más con la que pasar el montón, ya que muchas veces me había acostado con él, pero nunca fue nada especial, para el supongo, pero para mí sí, porque era virgen hasta que me acosté con él.

Me engaño varias veces con otras y su amiga Pieck, me lo dijo, y me sentí used.

 **➖** De verdad lo lamento Levi-apenada-Te mereces algo mejor que ser el juguete de Zeke.

 **➖** Gracias Pieck-le sonreír por primera vez-Puedes llamar a una ambulancia.

 **➖¿** Ambulancia? -Confundida,

No había logrado entender, pero entendió cuando cerca de la universidad, encontró un joven con la descripción de Zeke, quien sabe que le habrá pasado.

Pero no volví a verlo, ya que me concentre en terminar mi carrera como diseñadora de modas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y ahí remontó a cuando conocí a la loca de mi amiga, la cuatro ojos, como le digo, pero Hanji Zoe, es alguien que uno puede confiar, ya que es una amiga fiel. Conocí a su novio Mike, pero también a una chica de nombre Nanaba, era linda, pero se notaba que estaba colocada por el novio de la loca; se notaba pero que se podía hacer.

Me reencontre con Isabel, era maestra y salía con una chica de nombre Annie, sabía que ella era algo fría, más cuando me la presento, me sentí rara e incómoda, porque ella sabe que Isa me amaba, ahora le deje claro a esa chica para que se relajara, que para mi amiga ella era su todo, como la amenace.

Y saliendo de donde nos vimos, conocí al imbécil de Erwin Smith, un chico alto, de un porte atractivo, como seguro.

Al principio fueron encuentros casuales, pero empezaron con un "hola", o una visita al café.

Se volvió tan común, pero la loca me decía que no me confiara, que había algo sospechoso en él, que no lo podía descifrar pero no confiara por nada del mundo. No le hice caso, después de todo, pensé que era paranoia, me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso; me ilusiones de nuevo o mejor dicho, creí que había encontrado al hombre correcto, pero solo quería llevarme a la cama.

Como se que quería ello, porque el maldito estaba comprometido, me entere que era hijo de la familia Smith.

Gracias a un chico de cabellos castaños, había algo en el que me hacía familiar, pero él se apareció, cuando me había dado un beso tierno con ese hijo de puta, a su lado estaba llorando una chica rubia, que se fue corriendo, no sabía que pasaba, están confundida, pero mas cuando el soltó un golpe.

 **➖¡¡** Eres un desgraciado sempai !! - enojado y molesto, se fue detrás de ella.

Y detrás, una chica llego para lanzársele a golpes su mirada era de odio

 **➖¡¡** Te vuelves acercar a Historia y te juro que te castro !! - sin dejar de pegarle.

Me acerque a esa chica, que se notaba era mayor.

 **➖** Puedo saber que está pasando aquí-confundida.

 **➖¡** Que no sabes querida! -Parándose-¡Este hijo de su puta madre está comprometido! .... Se va aa casar con esa chica que se fue .... Pero me pregunto si .... ¡¿se hará la alianza entre la familia Reiss y la Smith?!.

 **➖¿** Smith? -Viéndolo.

 **➖** Puedo explicarlo Levi ....- callándose al ver su mirada.

 **➖** Así que solo era una distracción ... que mal que no soy una fácil-me acerque para guardarlo del cuello-Te me vuelves a acercar y te juro que aparte de que esta chica te castre, yo personalmente me encargaré de dejar a tu familia, incluyéndose a ti en la miseria o dejo de ser una Ackerman.

Me fui de ahí, para ir a casa de Isa.

Volví a quedarme y cuando le conté todo tuvo que salir su novia de ducharse y la loca llego, lo escucharon todo y se molestaron mucho.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Para no hacer tan largo este recuerdo, diremos que viaje a visitar a mi familia, ya que no me iba tan mal como diseñadora, solo que aun empezaba.

Vi a mi prima, me entere que había terminado con Farlan hace tiempo atrás después de que la dejara. No le tome importancia, aunque se notaba triste, más el hecho de que mi abuelo hiciera su presencia, algo inusual, debo decir.

 **➖** Me gustaría llevar de este modo la reunió en circunstancias diferentes-suspiro-La familia Reis y la familia Smith han roto su compromiso, por eso nos conviene que se casen ustedes dos .... Mikasa y Levi con ...

 **➖¡¡** No quiero !! - berrinchuda.

 **➖¿** Quiénes son los candidatos? -Serio mi tío.

 **➖** Son Zeke Fritz y Erwin Smith-con su tono serio.

 **➖** Me rehusó abuelo a casarme con unos hijos de puta como ellos-hablando con mi tono frio.-Mikasa puede casarse, after de todo ya es momento que tome su lugar en esta familia y haga algo productivo.

Era la primer a que vez que hablaba en ese tono, la primera vez que decía algo, ya no era una niña había cambiado mucho.

Por eso mi abuelo, decidió hablar conmigo a solas.

 **➖** Levi escucha .... El hijo de menor de la familia Jaeger debe casarse pronto, que dices si acepta ese matrimonio-tranquilo-Solo si te agrada, por eso saldrás con él en citas a ciegas.

 **➖** Me parece justo abuelo-sonriéndole.

Acepte solo para ver con quien carajos iba a salir, pero lo curioso de todo, fue que siempre que fui me encontré con ese chico de la otra vez, siéndo que nos veíamos, era raro, ya que no nos dirigimos la palabra, se notaba que había rencor hacia mí, no lo culpaba, pero se me hacía injusto.

Por eso me canse de su actitud, misma que provoque que lo tirara, con una patada, se levantó cabreado y como me fui afuera de ese lugar, que ni recuerdo donde era.

 **➖¡** Oye que carajos te pasa! -Molesto.

 **➖** A mi nada-con indiferencia.-¿A ti ?.

 **➖¡¡** Eso no se le hace a las personas !! - notando su actitud.

 **➖** Solo ten el valor de decir lo que piensas de mí y dejemos estos jueguitos-hablando con molestia.

 **➖** Bien .... Me he querido disculpar con usted por pensar que es una zorra-calmándose-Pero no me podía acercar a usted, como si nada, aparte debería saber con quién yo ... olvídelo. Mejor me largo y perdón por molestarla.

Se iba yendo, eso me saco de onda.

Fue extraño para mí, ir y buscarlo a cada rato, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué quiso decir después de eso. Fui a diario, pero ni sus luces, hasta me olvide por un segundo que había ido a conocer a mi supuesto prometido.

Y para cuando lo conocí fue en una reunión, ya que ninguno había dicho nada al respecto del compromiso; lo mire ya que se trataba de ese chico y él se hizo como el que no me conocía, por eso invente una excusa para hablar, cosa que conseguí de mala gana.

Mi prima lloraba a mares, y me di cuenta el porqué, ella amaba a ese chico, se notaba, más cuando su mamá la abrazo, ya que Mikasa se casaría con Smith.

Acepte casarme, pero eso no dejaba de lado que quise tener citas normales, para verse más real, debería conocerlo, eso lo saco de onda, pero en mi caso era normal, no me hacía ilusiones, para que hacerlo, si a mí me lastimada un cada rato. Pensé que era lo mejor, ser franca, honesta y sincera, como de paso decirle lo que pensaba, como conocí sus lados infantiles, como los míos; teníamos tanto en común en respecto a esos temas, éramos diferente, peleábamos por casi todo, porque él quería tener la razón o yo.

Fue bastante incómodo convivir, ya que deberían vivir juntos, mis amigas enloquecieron y los suyos ni hablar.

Aunque él se dedicaba a ser escritor, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su oficina, lo bueno de él era que era ordenado, pero yo era una adicta a la limpieza, y se notaba cuando discutíamos por su oficina, osea su lugar seguro.

 **➖** Levi ¿te gusta Eren? -Sonriendo,

 **➖** Isabel déjala en paz-tranquila-La enana solo le gusta los güeros, o los cabello claro, como crees que le gustarán los castaños.

 **➖** Tienes razón-suspiro.

 **➖** Oigan ... ustedes dicen que yo ... bueno que me gustan los güeros o los de cabello claros-viéndola.

 **➖¿** Por qué? -Al unísono.

 **➖¡¡** Ahí está mi problema !! - dándome cuenta hasta ahora.

Me fui y las deje confundidas, porque me di cuenta de algo.

Cite a Eren, porque ese era su nombre.

 **➖¡¿** Que paso Levi para que me llamarás?! - pensando cual era el motivo.

 **➖** Eren Jaeger-lo agarre de la mano-Si queremos que este matrimonio funcione ... ¡¡quiero que me enamores !!.

 **➖¿¿** Qué ?? - sorprendido.

 **➖¡** Sí que me enamores! -Decida-¡Hasta ahora yo no me había dado cuenta, pero quiero que me enamores !.

Me pido explicaciones, misma que le di, lo que descubrí de mí, ese problema conmigo, era que nunca me arriesgaban a nada, no salía de mi zona de confort. Creo que lo entendió, porque él le pasaba lo mismo pero con las personas que le llaman la atención eran castañas, o eran de cabellos exóticos.

Por eso empezamos a ver a nuestros defectos, a trabajar en ellos, a ver qué era lo que estábamos haciendo mal, eso nos acercó mucho.

Tanto que antes de la boda, yo sintió algo por Eren.

No sabía si era amor o si él lo sintió por mí, pero lo descubriría.

**_En el presente._ **

Ahora estoy aquí en el altar con Eren, a punto de casarnos.

 **➖** Eren Jaeger acepta Rivaille Ackerman como su futura esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe (quise acortar todo lo que dicen los padres)

 **➖** Acepto-tomando mi mano y viéndose con un sonrojo. 

**➖** Y Rivaille Ackerman acepta a Eren Jaeger como su futuro esposo, la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

Cuando entre, mire a los que me hicieron daño, los que me ilusionada y para ellos mis sentimientos nunca fueron importantes.

Por eso invitamos a muchas personas incluyéndolos.

En estos años cambie mucho, me volví hermosa como mi tío me dijo, y ahora tenía razón mi tío, yo iba a ser feliz.

 **➖** Acepto-sonriendo.

 **➖¡¡** Por el poder que se me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer !!.

Nos acercamos, y nos unimos en un beso, el primero de ambos.

Para separarnos y me abrazara, ya que había sido vergonzoso, pero todos nuestros conocidos, nos felicitaron y gritaban, como lloraban a mares, bueno esas eran las chicas, ya que olvide mencionar que sus amigas me aceptaron, por ser genial.

Mi prima se casaría dentro de dos meses, pero yo lo había hecho ahora y estaba feliz, porque ahora caminaba al lado de mi esposo, tomada del brazo de Eren, la persona que amare a partir de ahora, y formare mi familia, mi propia familia.

Pasando cerca de quienes me lastimaron, demostrándoles que perdido, y quien había ganado.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí termina este hermoso one-shot que surgió de mi mente.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> Y sigan leyendo mis historias.
> 
> Besitos ^3^


End file.
